The Hunters: Rise of the Demons
by Arsenal597
Summary: Failing to save Sirius, and getting his soul removed, Harry is sent to hell and meets Dean Winchester, and the two conspire to escape their prison, but it seems that their escape plan is happening as a demon plans on something involving breaking Lucifer out from his cage, and its up to the three to save the world, but things aren't what they appear to be
1. The Fall

Chapter One: The Fall.

* * *

The misty cool air of a mid spring's night went to that of a winter's blizzard chill as the Dementors surrounded a small lake surrounded by the Forbidden Forest, as thirteen year old Harry Potter stood in the heap of the chaos, standing over his godfather, Sirius Black, who was close to having his soul sucked out. Harry was doing all he could to protect his godfather from the onslaught of Dementors, but it wasn't enough, not even to protect himself...

The rush of cold filled his lungs as Harry was hit by the Dementor's kiss, trying to suck his soul out. He got hit by three more, and he saw what looked to be the outline of himself, a white version of him being removed from his body, it was his soul. He used the last of his magic to repel those three dementors, and he lost all energy.

As Harry collapsed next to Sirius's nearly lifeless body, he felt his soul being sucked out, his body was becoming colder, as if ice was forming in every inch of his organs, taking away his breath, more by the second, and the more it happened, the more it seemed that Harry was going to die. His sight started to darken, and he turned his head up towards the cloaked figure of a Dementor, thinking that this was it... he was going to die here.

He wasn't going to have a family to call his own, no wife, no kids, no job, nothing to say he had an accomplished life. He wasn't supposed to die as a kid... he was only thirteen, nearly fourteen, he was too young to die.

Running out of life, Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket, ready to repel one last dementor, but unfortunately he couldn't use any more magic, he had drained himself to the point of no return, he was done for. Then, he felt no warmth in his body, and everything grew dark. However, he was suddenly looking at his body, from the Dementor's point of view. It was rather strange, but then it was as if he was being sucked down, only thing was, he wasn't... he was being dragged, sent away from there, out of the Forbidden Forest, it was rather strange, he was flying, but at the same time he was standing still.

It was hard to explain how it felt, but rather it was like he was electricity at that moment, he felt free, yet at the same time he was trapped. That was electricity, freedom and imprisonment at the same time. After what seemed to be hours, Harry watched as the vast greenlands of Europe faded away, and he was now over the Atlantic Ocean, but instead of lightly touching the water, Harry found himself suddenly pulled under the water. He felt the coolness of the water, but he could breathe, it was like he was high and having delusional visions.

Suddenly, after a minute, Harry watched as the dark blue sight in front of him turned into fire and red, and he went crashing onto a small table, in a dark room lit up only by a single torch, and it was omnious. Harry was no longer shrouded in a white mist, but now he was back to full color, and he was warm, like sweating, and he had only entered a few seconds earlier.

It was very nervewracking as Harry got off of the table, and took his jacket off, before trying to uncover where he was, and possibly a way to get out of there.

Harry took in his surroundings first, it was a twenty by twenty room, almost grey colored walls, and what seemed to be blood splatters on the walls, and the walls were redder due to the flames, which shouldn't have given a red glow like it was. Harry saw behind the table against the wall nearly hidden from his sight was the outline of a door, and he saw that there was no doorhandle. His wand was gone, so he had no way of using magic.

Accidental magic wouldn't blast the door open, as Harry guessed that there might be a charm to prevent him from doing so. Magic was possibly useless wherever he was, and Harry was now defenseless if he was in a hostile area.

His hand slowly reached for the door, when in a burst of black smoke, he went flying backwards as the door came off the hinges, and Harry went into a bone crushing crash against the wall, unable to breathe. Harry through blurred eyes as the pain caused the blurring, he saw a man looking down at him, and it was something horrifying as he watched the man's eyes turn pure black, making Harry's eyes grow wide.

"What in the... Where am I?" The man chuckled, before flicking his hand to the side, and Harry was suddenly flying into another wall, another flick, and Harry went flying again. Five or so flicks and Harry was beaten to a pulp, his body was aching, and blood was flowing out of his mouth like a river.

"So, you're the new victim? Shame, just a kid." the man's voice sounded like a snake, and Harry didn't realize it, but he was using his anger as an advantage, and the magic core inside him was pushing out energy to a whole new level, and he threw his hand forward, before he watched as a blue shield fly in front of him, and slam into the man, throwing him out of the room. Harry stood up, holding his side, and all he said was one thing...

"I'm not just some kid..." said Harry, and walked out of that room, into a dim corridor where he saw two ways to go, to the left, or to the right. His senses told him to go left, and Harry didn't have time to hesistate, the man was starting to come to, and Harry wasn't waiting for any more problems. Harry bolted down the corridor with increasing speed, leaving a small blood trail behind him, and as he ran down the corridor, his instincts told him that this was not a good place, or even a place for wizards or witches, or anything magical, no this was something evil... Harry could feel it.

Harry turned a right on the intersection that came up, and saw at the end of a five hundred yard corridor, at the very end was a door, or what looked to be the tiny outline of a door.

"HE WENT THIS WAY! I WANT THE SON OF A BITCH ON A BUTCHER'S TABLE TEN MINUTES AGO!" yelled a voice, and Harry heard running behind him, as he felt the energy depleting out of him like someone was sucking his soul out again, or just killing him, one of the two. Harry started running towards the end of the corridor with everything he had, not stopping for anything. There were flashes of red, flashes of black, repeating and so on, but Harry wouldn't stop, he had to keep going, he needed to get out of there.

Harry charged his way down the corridor, blood dripping off of his stomach down to the floor... as ten men suddenly appeared running towards him with what appeared to be sharp daggers with odd symbols on it, and they even went so far as to throw them, and it seemed like one managed to hit directly in Harry's back right between the shoulder blades, and his chest propelled forward, and Harry seemed to go flying, but what happened was he jumped, and went crashing onto the floor, sliding quickly towards the door.

The blade was like fire on his skin, his blood seemed to be boiling as it hit him, and Harry pulled it out, and his skin started to get warm, and as he slid across the floor, Harry pulled the dagger out, and stopped sliding fast enough to turn roll on his bleeding back, and to throw the knife straight towards the men. He watched as the knife hit one of the men in the heart, and the man glowed for a second before exploding into ash.

"What the heck?" asked Harry, but got up to his feet, and his leg had knives in it, figuratively of course, as his leg was torn open. "AH!" He went falling a few feet short of the door, and his body seemed to shut down, but his magic was still working. "Come on..." The men were getting closer, and closer by the second.

Harry put his hands on the floor, and used more magic to propel himself to his feet, punched the door open, breaking his hand in the process, or at least it felt like it. Harry shut the door quickly and locked it, and he heard a coughing, before slowly turning his head, to see a man in his early thirties, late twenties at best chained up, by hands and feet, and he looked like he had been through hell.

"Hello Harry... glad you could join us." said a voice, and Harry suddenly found that four chains were coming towards him, and he dived out of the way, to see the outline of a smokey figure, and Harry watched the figure raise it's hand, and Harry was suddenly floating in the air.

"How many of you guys can do this crap?! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" yelled Harry, and suddenly the chains were on him, and they were really tight making him be pulled to the edge where he couldn't move. "WHERE AM I?"

"Why my boy... questions you have, but only one I have, you're in Hell." Then the figure was gone, leaving Harry to hang there, bleeding out slowly, as the man in front of him opened his eyes to see the thirteen year old in front of him. The man muttered one sentence...

"Great, it had to be a kid didn't it?" The man didn't realize that the people that attacked the kid in front of him were Demons who had been watching him and Harry their whole lives... and now, their lives were now connected.

* * *

A short few minutes earlier, after Harry's soul was sucked right out of him, the Dementors picked up Sirius Black's limp body and carried him away, leaving the thirteen year old's body at the frozen lake, his skin pale and no life in his body, not even a breath. It took a few minutes before there were sounds of yelling...

"Harry!" cried a voice, a female's voice, and came running down the path was a bushy haired brunette in a pink jacket looking frantic to find her best friend, with teachers and the Headmaster himself Albus Dumbledore in follow. She came to a halt at the edge of the grass as it turned to stone, and a short ten feet away laying on his side, lifeless was Harry Potter. "Harry?" She walked slowly towards him, repeating his name again... "Harry?"

Hermione Granger knelt down next to Harry's body, thinking he was still alive, not knowing what had just occurred just a minute ago. Last time she had seen Harry, he had been running after Sirius who was in his animagus form fighting the wolfed out Remus Lupin, and she thought by the screams that Harry had been mauled by Lupin, and now she was certain of it by the way he laid there on the ground.

She lightly touched his arm, which was like ice, cold to the touch, no sign that he had been alive, as if he had been killed and put into a freezer. Hermione turned him over onto his back, and cried at the sight of him not breathing, and how pale his face was. Her crying turned to bawling as the Professors came to her side, and covered their mouths as they saw it was the Boy Who Lived.

"How did this happen?" asked McGongagall as she gasped, and Hermione turned her head to her, and began to tell her what happened..

The Wizarding World was in a loss of words at the news of the death of Harry Potter at the hands of the Dementors. It was unbelievable that the Dementors had killed Potter, but the damage was done, nobody could retrieve souls, as it was not possible, the Dementors were unable to retrieve it either, nobody could. At least, not anyone from the magical world, from the Demonic World maybe, but it was a long stretch. The Daily Prophet even had a whole article on the incident...

But when they went to have a funeral, Harry's body had disappeared, and nobody had a clue as to where it might have gone..

There was nothing left of Harry Potter.

* * *

Dean Winchester had spent what seemed like a life time suspended in the nothingness of Hell. Meat hooks ripping his skin from his bones, fire dancing far too close for his comfort. If he had been living he would have sweated every pound from his body. The pain had been unbearable. He had screamed, begged, and cried. He screamed out to Sammy, he prayed to God, anything to stop the pain. This did finally come to an end though.

He was unsure his new torment was a relief of any sort. The hooks seemed to be sort of a waiting room, like they were getting his paperwork in order or something. Peraps they were sorting through his darkest fears and deciding what else would make him scream. His new waiting room was no bigger than 3x3 feet, the ceiliing rested literally right above his head.

There was no ounce, just no ounce whatsoever of light. There was no pain endured to Dean at that point, but he was just alone, completely and beyond alone. He was able to sit on the floor, and he curled his knees to his chest, and laid his head on them. He was having an anxiety attack, which he never had, he gasped for breath and his whole body was shuddering uncontrollably.

Dean felt like his chest was caving in and he couldn't stop the tears from soaking his jeans. He wasn't sure if his body and lungs or even his jeans really existed at this point. Maybe, perhaps that this was just how he perceived things to be. Until this point in Dean Winchester's life, he had never known he could feel and act so weak.

This was not Dean Winchester, this was some hollowed out shell of the man he used to be. Who had been there to witness his break down, Dean was the only one there, and he couldn't see it because of the blackness.

It was a year Dean spent in darkness, a year without sound, no sound except for his crying and his heart beating. A year without even a crack or slither of light. No light, no sound, and of course since it was Hell, there was no food or drink, so he no longer had the need to relieve himself. He just sat there in a curled ball, shaking silently, occasionally sobbing.

It wasn't until the wall opened and Dean was thrown into the room with the meat hooks again that he finally sat light. He was chained up, and just what seemed to be hours later, a kid appeared in front of him, chained up as well. He wasn't alone anymore, but the kid seemed to be in worse shape than he had ever been. This was just sad. A sad day had arrived for Dean Winchester, the day he saw a thirteen year old kid get stuck in Hell... man, God was really being a bitch.

"Kid... hey kid, wake up." said Dean, as the kid in front of him stirred from sleep. His eyes lightly cracked open, sand seemed to be in his eyes, and he blinked multiple times. "Kid, you awake?"

"Huh?" moaned the teen, and raised his head, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Ah man, it's not a dream is it?"

"Nope, out of the frying pan into the fire." said Dean, and the teen seemed to find that annoying, so he shut up real quick. "How come you're here?"

"Had my soul sucked out... then I land on a table and some guy appears, eyes turn black, and uses telekinesis to whip my behind, I used my abilities to get him out of the door, and ran, killed one of the guys with his own dagger, ended up in here, and a guy said I was in hell, and chained me up... then here I am."

"Well, aren't you just lucky, how did you get your soul sucked out, lover gone wrong?" asked Dean, chuckling a little, making the kid raise his eyebrow.

"No, I'm only thirteen dude. And it was a dementor."

"A person with dementia sucked your soul out?" asked Dean, and the kid wished he could have smacked his own face...

"NO! Not DementIA, DementOR, as in a cloaked figure that guards magical prisons, and sucks out the happiness from a person, and also their soul. It gets pretty bad, I got my soul sucked out instantly. Man, what the heck did I do to get sent to Hell?"

"Depends, ever kill someone, sell your soul to save your brother..." asked Dean, giving an extra oomph on the last bit on selling your soul to save your brother.

"You sold your soul to save your brother huh? Boy, you sure love your family don't you?" asked the kid.

"Yeah, he's all I got kid, my dad was in here, but he got out of here... Hey kid, you got any family?"

"No, and my name's Harry, Harry Potter. Clearly you don't know who I am otherwise you would have mentioned something already. My mum and Dad are dead."

"Oh... sorry to hear that Harry. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Dean." It was only then that suddenly that the meat hooks came to torture them, and Dean gulped, and screams followed from both of them.

"AH!" roared Harry, and his magic suddenly destroyed the chains for both of them, and they fell to the floor, before suddenly a man walked in, and stared at both of them. The man was blonde, attractive, and looked to Harry, who laid there with a pained yet angry expression.

"Well, look what the Demon brought in..."

"Oh that's a terrible joke... Cat would have fit better." said Harry, and the man just stared at him, but Dean knew what the man truly was... a Demon.

"This is Dean Winchester, THE Dean Winchester I heard so much about? That's a disappointment."

"You try being sliced by meat hooks constantly, you'd look like shit as well." Harry chuckled at that, and the demon snapped his fingers, and a spear suddenly went slamming into Harry's stomach.

"AH!" the scream was terrible, and Dean suddenly got to his feet, and ran towards the demon who had injured the poor kid that had showed up only a few minutes earlier.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That's just a damn kid you bastard!" yelled Dean as he tackled the demon, but was instantly thrown off and sent flying against the wall.

"I'm the Warden if you will, name's Alistair... you might have heard of me, no? Shame really, I'm a big deal here. You have caused some casualties here Dean, and I'm afraid you have to suffer... or rather, he has to suffer."

"You son of a bitch, what does he have to do with this?" asked Dean, as Harry laid there crying as the spear seemed to dig in through his skin in other places, and more spikes sprung off the side into him... Harry couldn't move.

"He's leverage you fool, I want you to do the torture... do the torture and I promise you that he won't suffer..."

"You're a liar, you can't tell a lie for nothing!" yelled Harry, and then Alistair removed the spear, knowing this wasn't going to work.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to increase the torture then, I'll come back in three weeks, we'll see if you wish to stop the pain." Alistair exited the room, and Harry laid there in pain, before Dean came running over to him, and checked the wounds.

"You alright? I mean, okay to where you'll be able to walk?"

"Yeah, and just one question, how did your Dad get out of here?" Dean raised an eyebrow, and then before he could answer, the meat hooks and saw blades came at them, and they were chained up again, and yells could be heard through the walls of the prison...


	2. Adaptation

**This is a new styled version of the story so basically chapter one is the fall of heroes chapters but still please read it so you're refreshed for this chapter. Review and thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Adaptation.

* * *

Ten days in Earth time had passed since the death of Harry Potter, and in The United States sitting at a bar was Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. He was halfway between a gutter and a grave in a way, and he wished Dean was there.

Since their father died and had escaped Hell, Dean was the only person he had, and now he was gone... it was just rough.

Then, a man walked in, and sat down next to Sam on a stool next to him, and the man turned his head to Sam, and grunted, causing Sam to look at him.

"May I help you?"

"Your brother, Dean, word's going around in the demon circle, apparently there's some big fight going on down in Hell, it supposedly involves your brother..."

"What are you talking about?" The man got up, and walked away, not saying a word, and Sam sat there dumbfounded... who was that man, and why did he mention Dean? Fight going on in Hell? That was unlikely... Dean had no weapons, did he?

Three Years in Hell time had passed since Harry entered the damned place...

* * *

They had stayed in that room for what appeared to be centuries to Harry. His body was definitely in a vice, as the constant ripping and tearing of his body, and then the instant repair was leaving him utterly drained. Dean was still being offered to stop being tortured, in return for Dean's cooperation the two would be able to roam around, even get some food, even go outside of the prison, only part was that scared Harry was... what it looked like outside of this building or whatever this really was.

"Hey kid, you think you might be able to do some trick or something so these chains can let go?" asked Dean as he woke up.

"Yeah, just give me a second." said Harry, and then the chains shattered, making them go collapsing onto the floor.

"Thanks... I seriously hate those things."

"Same thing every day isn't it? It'd be nice if we could actually do stuff in here rather than be tortured."

"No way... I'm not doing that deal. I don't care if we could see Earth right now, I'm not doing it."

"Dean, I have an idea... but you need to trust me... look, you said that you saw a Hell gate get opened right, and your father climbed out of it..."

"Yeah... what's that got to do with that?"

"I think if we get out of this building, and find a Hell gate and possibly break it open, we can get out of here. I mean sure there might be some problems but we can figure something out. I'm sure of it."

"Kid, I hate to break it to you, but we're not getting out of here, we lost our souls... you by a dementor, and me by a damn demon." said Dean as if Harry hadn't heard it a million times already.

"You don't believe in me. I suppose we can just rot in here, a thirteen year old kid stuck in Hell... you know, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me. I'm not taking that deal!"

The door opened to Alistair's "office" and entered Dean Winchester and Harry Potter, Harry having a slight smile on his face, while Dean looked upset.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"I decided to take your deal..." said Dean, and Harry nodded happily, for reasons he shouldn't have.

"Good... and as promised the two of you can get food, roam around, but Dean, I must advise you... don't try to cross me, you begin work in the morning."

"Work?"

"Yes, that deal, involves torture. We stop torturing you, and you torture someone else."

"Great... that's just great."

"Idiot..." Harry rubbed his head lightly. "You forgot didn't you?" Dean smacked Harry up alongside his head, making Harry pout.

"That hurts Dean, it really hurts." a fake tear forming at his eyes, and Dean went to draw back to punch him. "Kidding you sour puss."

* * *

Harry found himself exiting the building which turned out to be a prison, and Alistair was a warden, and as he did, when he looked up slowly, he found that the sky was dark red, but everything looked normal, just really dark. The prison was familiar... there was only one prison like it. Alcatraz.

"Oh boy... this is going to be fun." Harry began to pay attention to the area, and waited... simply waited.

* * *

Earth.

Sam exited a bar late at night, half drunk, and what he found was that Bobby was waiting for him.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" asked Sam, stumbling to the point where he nearly fell. Bobby, even though he wasn't really fast... was fast enough to catch the tall Winchester, in which he set him down in his vehicle.

"Sam, it's about Dean. There's something going on in Hell apparently."

* * *

Hell.

Harry hated how he always caused problems when he didn't even mean to, like seriously come on! Was there someone here with worse luck, besides Dean Winchester for having to help him out?

"You really are a loudmouth you know that?" asked Dean as the two of them got back into their room, which was no longer a cell but an actual room.

"Hey, that guy had it coming, he tried to cut a little girl's head off."

"She was a thousand year old demon Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that."

"Well I'm not a hunter like you Dean, I'm not so adaptive to the situation like you. If only there was a way for me to use my abilities and gain the experience you do as a hunter... wait a minute."

"Harry don't tell me you have some stupid idea... and you do. Oh boy."

"This might hurt a little..."

"AH SON OF A..." A few minutes later Dean looked over to see Harry standing there, but he looked older, a bit taller, and had clothes that fit perfectly. "Uh is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you one thing, by the way I look, I'm about sixteen, almost seventeen now. Dean, I have your memories of hunting."

"Well at least we'll have a small fighting chance if we're forced to." Harry sighed lightly before taking his glasses off.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll figure this out tomorrow." With that the two laid down in their beds, and fell asleep. Harry had dreams of where he was helping Dean and his brother Sam on cases... and it honestly was a nice dream... besides the threat of being killed in them, that was a little bit of a downer but still.


End file.
